


The Troublemaker & Mommy's Little Girl

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [14]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have two daughters: one is a troublemaker, the other will always be mommy's little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.

Cindy knew from the first moment she’d set her eyes on their first child, she’d be a troublemaker. Ashley had looked curiously at her and then smiled; a smile she knew all too well and it was bound to cause trouble. She had been right…

 

******

 

“Ashley, get back here!” A flustered reporter ran after her three-year-old daughter, trying to get her dressed.

 

The child in question just laughed and kept running around the living room. Lindsay watched amused from the couch, a one-year-old Lily gurgling happily from her lap.

 

******

 

“Mama!” Cindy looked up from her laptop, to find a five-year-old Ashley grinning widely at her and holding up a sheet of paper full of colourful brush strokes that were still drying “For you!”

 

The reporter smiled and then nearly fell off her chair when she noticed that the colourful paint her daughter had used had not only been brushed onto the paper, but also onto the girl’s very white T-shirt.

 

******

 

“Martha!” Lily ran over to her favourite dog, hugging the happy animal. Then she giggled, as her 8-year-old sister crawled into the house and collapsed on the floor, grinning widely “Ashley, you got dirt on your face.”

 

Cindy glanced over the back of the couch and let out a whine, when she saw that the brunette girl’s shorts were no longer white. Lindsay chuckled and wrapped her arms around her lover.

 

******

 

“Mama! Please!” begged an 11-year-old Ashley, pouting for effect.

 

“No!” Cindy shook her head.

 

“Mama!”

 

“No!”

 

“Mama!” The girl threw herself at her redhead mother, hugging her tightly “Please?”

 

Cindy had the desire to stomp her foot. She glanced over to Lindsay, who held 9-year-old Lily by the hand, only to receive a smirk and a shrug. She focused back on her pouting daughter. She sighed loudly and told herself that she would forever regret buying the girl her first skateboard.

 

******

 

Cindy frowned at her 15-year-old daughter when they exited the principal’s office. “Young lady, you are grounded for a week! And that means no skateboarding or basketball as well!”

 

“But Mom! Come on! It wasn’t my fault!” the girl argued back.

 

“No buts. I’ve told you many times that fighting isn’t the solution to solving conflicts! It’s the third time in two months that I’ve been called to the principal’s office because you got into a fight. So no. No skateboard, no basketball, no computer. That’s final!”

 

She turned and walked out to her car, a properly chastised Ashley shuffling after her.


	2. Mommy's Little Girl

Cindy also knew from the moment her lover had seen the newborn Lily, she was wrapped around her little finger. Lily was mommy’s little girl.

 

******

 

Cindy stood by the stove and watched, highly amused, as Lindsay tried to make a two-year-old Lily eat her greens.

 

The inspector held up the spoon and smiled at the scowling child. “Here comes the train!” She then made a few sounds, trying to imitate an approaching train.

 

The redhead girl pursed her lips, shook her head no and Cindy bit her lip, trying very hard not to laugh at the scene.

 

“ _Lily_!” Lindsay whined, frustrated with the girl’s stubbornness. The girl shook her head again and the inspector dropped her head onto the table growling in frustration.

 

“Mommy!” the exclamation had the brunette woman raising her head in suspicion. Lily smiled widely. “Up!” she exclaimed again, stretching her arms up.

 

Lindsay’s goofy smile made Cindy wish she had a camera.

 

******

 

“But mommy! I wanna the teddy bear!” Five-year-old Lily whined, attracting the attention of other costumers as they were passing by.

 

“No.” Lindsay stated firmly.

 

Lily’s pout only intensified. Lindsay cringed; Cindy smirked.

 

Lily named her new teddy bear Mr. Blue.

 

******

 

“Can we have ice cream, mommy?” 8-year-old Lily asked, pulling on her mother’s shirt.

 

“Lily, you had an ice cream after lunch.” Lindsay replied carefully, sensing that she might not win this argument. Again.

 

“I want ice cream too!” exclaimed Ashley, grinning innocently up at her brunette mother.

 

Lindsay glanced over at Cindy. The reporter shrugged. “I want one too…”

 

The inspector let out a defeated sigh and turned on her heel to get her girls some ice cream.

 

******

 

“Mom! Tony is just my friend.” Lily explained for the fifth time in the last hour. When her mother’s glare didn’t waver, she tried again “He’s my friend. We’re just watching a movie. I’m just thirteen. I’m too young to date.”

 

Lindsay continued to glare “You are _not_ going to a movie, _alone_ , with Tony.”

 

“ _Mom_!” Lily hissed, crossing her arms and glaring right back.

 

Cindy wondered what would happen the day Lily brought home her first boyfriend.

 


End file.
